World of Fame
by sueeeeeeee
Summary: Bella & Edward are co-stars of this movies called "TWILIGHT". It s based on 'twilight series" written by Bella. The last day of filming change everything. All Human. ExB AxJ EMMxR REVIEW please!
1. Character

**This is my FIRST fan fiction. So enjoooy it! :D**

**Here it is, the character :**

Swan`s family

Charlie Swan

Age: 49 years old

Occupation: Chief Police of USA.

Married to Reneé Swan (née Amazon)

Renée Swan (née Amazon)

Age: 47 years old.

Ocupation: Director of design in Amazon`s prodution.

Married to Charlie Swan, former classmate and lost-best friend of Esme Cullen. She`s a daughter of Sir David and Victoria Amazon, owner of Amazon organizatiom, U.S.A richest organization.

Bella Swan

Full Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Age: 20 years old.

Occupation: Best-selling author, infamous actress and model.

Author since she`s 18. She made several appearance in her grandma movies. She`s schooling at prestige school where she met Angela weber. She`s the top 5 student who graduate with honor around the U.S.A

Cullen`s family

Carlisle Cullen

Age : 49 years old

Occupation: Director, Actor and C.E.O of Cullen entertainment.

Esme Cullen (née masén)

Age: 47 years old.

Occupation: Actress and model.

Former miss universe 1981, former classmate and lost best-friend

Renee Swan (née Amazon)

Emmett Cullen

Age: 25 years old.

Occupation: Baseball player, actor and model.

Fianceé of Rosalie Hale (miss universe 2009 and box office actress)

Edward Cullen

Full name: Edward Anthony Cullen.

Age: 21 years old.

Occupation:world famous actor and model.

He became an actor when he still baby but got famous when he`s 16. Best friend of Jasper Hale. His twin`s Alice Cullen.

Alice Cullen

Age: 21 years old.

Occupation: Fashion designer & Actress.

Twin sister of Edward Cullen, she had own clothing line.

Her boyfriend is Jasper Hale and her twin`s Edward Cullen.

Hale`s Family

Peter Hale

Age: 49 years old.

Occupation: C.E.O of Hale organization

Married to Charlotte Hale (née Lopéz)

Charlotte Hale (née Lop_é_z)

Age: 49 years old.

Occupation: Model & Actress

Jasper Hale

Age: 23 years old

Occupation: Actor & model.

His girlfriend is Alice Cullen and his twin sister`s Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie Hale

Age: 23 years old.

Occupation: Actress & model.

Miss universe 2009, and her fianceé is Emmett Cullen and her twin`s Jasper Hale.

Amazon`s family

_Sir David Amazon_

Age: 78

Retired, Former C.E.O of Amazon organization.

_Victoria Amazon_

Age: 78

Former miss universe 1950 & retired actress and model.

_Liam Amazon_

Age: 53

C.E.O of Amazon organization, married to Siobhan.

_Siobhan Amazon (née Lee)_

Age: 49

Daughter of former president of South Korea.

_Maggie Lee Amazon_

Age: 16

Daughter of Liam and Siobhan Amazon

_The Amazon Triplets_

Zafrina Amazon

Age: 35

Producer, director and Actress.

Senna Amzon

Age: 35

Director and Screen-writer

Kachiri Amazon

Age: 35

Actress, Model & Designer

Volturi`s family

Aro Volturi(50)

First cousin of Carlisle Cullen, C.E.O of Volturi prodution married to Sulpicia Volturi (49) aand had twins; Jane(20) & Alec Volturi(20

Caius Volturi (49)

Second brother of Aro and he`s a manager of Volturi Guard`s and his wife`s Maria Volturi and their only son; Riley Volturi(27) & his only daughter-in-law Bree Volturi(26)

Marcus Volturi (49)

Third brother of Aro and his wife`s Mahira Volturi and their

Chelsea Volturi(20)

The ''wolfpack" (Swan`s bodyguard)

Jacob Black (23) Bella Swan chief bodyguard and his wife`s Nessie Black (20) is Bella gal pal.

Sam Uley (25) Chief Swan`s family Body guard & his wife`s is Dr. Emily Uley (née Young) (24) Bella doctor OB/GYN (Later).

Jared Harrisons (24) Bella Swan bodyguard #2 and his wife`s Kim Harrisons (24) bella`s personal assistant, gal pal and cousin side father. Her dad is Japanese, her mother sister of Charlie. They live together.

Paul Smith (24)Sam`s assistant and his wife`s Rachel Smith (24)

Quil Ateara (23) one of the guard and his wife Claire Ateara (20) bella`s gal pal.

Embry Call (23) one of the guard

Seth Clearwater (21) Guard

Leah Clearwater (24) Bella`s only girl bodyguard.

Brady Brown (21) Guard

Collin Long (21) Guard

The''newborns" (Cullen-Hale body guard)

_(under volturi production)_

Felix (25) & Demetri (25) Edward guard`s

Afton (27), Corin (27) and Renata (26) Carlisle and Esme`s guard

Randall (26) Emmett guard`s

Stefan (24), Vladimir (24) and Mary (24) Rosalie`s guards

Charles (25) and Makenna (24) Alice`s guard

_Bella`s gal pal & best friend_

Angela Webér (20)

NessieVanessa Black (née Lee) (20)

KimKimora harrisons (née Nakamura) (24)

Leah Clearwater (24)

Claire Ateara (20)

_FULL SUMMARY:_

Bella Swan is the granddaughter of richest couple around USA. Where ever she go, she always got attention from paparazzi, She`s a best-selling author since her first book was published, and make million dollar around the world like her mother`s family. Her life change when she meet hot-player-actor; EDWARD CULLEN. They met when they worked for this "twilight" film adaptation from Bella books. The last day they filming, Bella and Edward sleep together. She realize, she didnt had period two monts later when she`s in vacation with her girls; Angela Weber, Kim Harrisons, Nessie Black and Claire Young, and also her only woman guard, Leah. She left her fame world and ran away to raise her children with her gal pal, and her bodyguard. Several months later she was found by paparazzi when she bring her children to supermarket, her news and photos was published around internet, news? She`s a headlines story. Guess what happened?

What do u think?

Before I forget, this ''twilight" saga not mine, it own by Stephenie Meyer.

And please, if you want me to continue, review please :D

Until then,

SUE!


	2. Meeting them

Hi! All the "TWILIGHT" own by stephanie meyer.

Chapter 1 : Meeting them

"Bella! Wake up, we need to go in half an hour" Aunt Zafrina knocked my bedroom door. Aunt Zafrina. She`s Renee, my mother siblings along with Aunt Senna and Kachiri and she had one brother and sister-in-law, Liam and Siobhan Amazon. "Bel-laaa wakkeee upppp! up up!" Aunt Kachiri peeked from the door. I groaned and looked what time is it. It`s 5am in the morning for crying out loud. I sighed. Today is our first day shooting "twilight" based on the "twilight series" novels by me. I was still wondering why do I accept Aunt Zafrina offer to be the main female role of this film.

I went to my walk-in-closet. Ugh, walk-in-closet. Aunt Kachiri made me to have a "walk-in-closet". "knock knock" Aunt Kachiri smiled give me two bags. "Wear it!" then she disappeared. Sighed. I pulled out the items from the bag, it`s a blue tank top, black leggings and cardigan. I took the other bags, its D&G. I shuddered. Hopefully its not "killer heels". I pulled the box out and open it. It`s a blue beaded ballet flats. I sighed in relief. Why I should wear all this clothes, when we arrived at set I will change again, right? Ohh right those "paparazzi" who waited us outside the house. Otherwise I`ll be at fashion police, is it glam or sham. I sighed out loud, went to bathroom. I wash my hair with strawberry shampoo and the conditioner while my body wash scent`s, freesia. I massage my scalp. Ugh its feel good. "Bells! Aunt Zafrina ask you to come down in 5 minutes" Kim said behind the door. Kim Harrisons, Jared`s wife. She`s my personal assistant who also my gal pal. "Yes! In a minute" I answered. "Right, I`ll be downstairs" Kim said. I went to my mirrowed table and apply mascara, foundation and lip gloss. I grab my sunglasses and gucci backpack. Its a gift from my parents when they went to France and also present for my 18th birthday apart from my orange "lotus exige" car. I know its a hundred thousand nearly million dollar.

I went to breakfast bar and my maid prepared my breakfast. It`s a pancake and hot chocolate. "Thank you!" I yawned. I ate my breakfast silently and my mother sit beside me, "Good morning, dear" "Morning mom!" I smiled to her, "Bella!" Aunt Senna called me. "Here!" I said to her. " Come on! We`re leaving in 2 minutes" she kissed my mother cheeks and went outside. I kissed my mother cheeks and went to front doors and I put my sunglasses on. By the time I pulled the doors, my dad said "Goodluck Bells!" I turned around, smile and mouthed thank you. Then I pulled Kim with me. "Bella! Bella!" a bunch of paparazzi whooping my names and lots of flash eventhough its far. "Here" Jacob said and shoved me to SUV. Kim and I went into the car. Jacob closed the door and went to front seat, then we`re off to filming location.

…...

We arrived at the location and there is LOTS of paparazzi. I mean LOTS. "Oh God!" I mumbled. Jacob and Jared chuckled. "Bella you`re not used of it? "The paparazzi thingy" You`re always at the spotlight since we`re still kids" Jacob said. "But the paparazzi, reporters not this many" I hissed. "Wait here! I gathered all the guards." Jacob commands and hopped out from the car. Jared till in awe expresssion while his wife sat quitely and looked around. We wait about couple minutes till Jared talking with the headset. "Are you ready Bella? Jake will open the door in a minute" Jared asked. I shaked my head. "Wear your sunglasses. We`re ready." he said to his headset. My door`s opened and there is Jacob. Jacob shoved and covered me from the madness paparazzi. Jared and Kim follow behind us while the other guard; Seth, Embry, Quil Brady and Collin pushed the paparazzi and the crowds. We walked straight to where aunt Zafrina, Senna & Kachiri stood with blonde guy and caramel brown woman. When we approached them, I recognize them. They are the cullen`s. Blonde guy is Carlisle Cullen, he won lots of award and his movies always reach the box office while the caramel brown woman is his wife Esme Cullen. She`s a former miss universe, I think in 1981. I read it somewhere in magazines. They`re going to be the vampire daddy & mommy. Well in movies.

"Hey Bella! Come meet Mr & Mrs Cullen!" Aunt Kachiri smiled. "Hi, I`m Bella, nice to meet you" I said. "Bella? As in Bella Swan?" said pixie-like at 4'10 short-spiky-black-hair. I turned around and she gasped and squeled "YOU`RE THE AUTHOR!" I smiled sheepishly. "I`m Alice, by the way!"she continue and hug me. Alice? Ohh right daughter of Mr and Mrs Cullen. The number one designer. "Alice" Esme warned. "I am sorry Bella. I`m excited!" Alice claimed. "Jasper I met heeeeeeeeerrr!" She excitedly said at honey-blond guy. Ohmigod! He`s Jasper. Jasper Hale twin`s of Rosalie Hale, miss universe last year. Ohh there she is walking toward us with curly-dark-hair at 6'5. He is Emmett Cullen for crying out loud! He`s a baseball player. Charlie like him.

"I guess all of you are here. Meet our heroin for the movie, who also the author of the "twilight series" novels and my niece, Isabella. Isabella Swan!" Aunt Zafrina introduce me. "Hi! Nice to meet you all. Prefer to be called Bella rather than Isabella" I smiled to them. "Hi I`m Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle" she point to Carlisle. " Nice to meet you too, Bella" He smiled and extend his hand for hand shake. I took it and smiled to him while Esme gave me a warm hug. "This is our daughter, Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper." She turned to her right and Alice came and hug me. "Nice to meet you, Bella" said Jasper. "And this is my eldest son, Emmett and her fiance, Rosalie." She point to carlisle side. Emmett came to me and hug me very tightly that I barely breath 'till Rosalie nudge him. "Sorry!" He said and winked at me. I blushed and Rosalie approached me and half-hug me. "Okay we will get started very soon and with that I would like you all to have a breakfast first at camp#2-" Aunt Zafrina stopped babbled when Aunt Senna whisper to her. Aunt Zafrina sighed and nodded. "Okay breakfast first while we`re waiting someone" She said and go to her camp. Alice said to her families "It`s EDWARD!" She sighed out loud and pull her iphone out start to touch and held it to her ear. "Where are you?" She shouted at the phone and said "whatever" then hung up without hear the reply.

…...

While they`re eating I excused myself to go my trailer to get ready. On my way to trailer, I bumped to someone and fall off to the ground. "I am sorry! Are you okay?" A velvet voice asked sheepishly and nervously. I looked-up and dazzled by his bronze-hair, emerald eyes and sculpted body. I gasped when I realize who he is. He`s Edward Cullen for crying out loud! "I-Im f-fine." I stammered. He smirked and held his out to help me up. I took it and he winked at me and crooked grin. I blushed and look on the ground. "Thank you" I said then went to my trailer.

…...

_1hour 30 minutes later. To be exact, its 8:30 a.m_

I stepped out from my trailer and went to the meeting camp. "Bella there you are!" Alice said to me. I smiled to her then Edward Cullen appeared. He looked so handsome with that blue buttoned t-shirt. We looked at each other 'till someone clear their throat. Emmett. "Sooooooooooooo..." He wiggling his eye brow to us and said " Have you met, before" Edward winked at me and nodded. I blushed. Stupid blush! Emmett boomed laughed out loud and said "Look! Bella blushed!" and roared laughed again it make my cheeks redder than before. Rosalie smacked his back of his head and glared. Aunt Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri came with Carlisle & Esme Cullen. "All of you are ready and the staff too so lets get in action." Aunt Zafrina said.

…...

"Bella!" someone called me. I turned around and said "Yes?" "Are you coming? Tonight?" he asked "umm? Tonight?" I raised my left eyebrow. "Yeap tonight! We`re going hang out and dinner" he said. " I-I dont know." I replied. "Ohh Come on Bella! You`re going, are`nt you" Alice said. "Errrr..." "Bella. Your aunt going too, the staff , the crew my parents..." Alice babbled and I cut her "Am I invited?" I asked dumbly. " D-uhhhhhhhhhhhh" Alice rolling her eyes then she and Edward pout. "Sooooo are you going?" Edward asked. I cant resist their pout. They look alike and nodded. "Yes, I`m going!" I said. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Alice squealed. Then I was called to shoot the scene where I needed.

* * *

Guys What do you think? Review please! Thank You! :D Before I forget the link of Bella, Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Alice, Rosalie, Esme attire And Swan`s family house in Vancouver in my profile.

REVIEW PLEASE!

XXX

Sue!


End file.
